Dead Zone : Left for Dead
by PeterTehDumb
Summary: It's been a year since the infection. The government forces have long retreated from the quarantine are by then. There's no more help... Note : Days are counted when Peter has started building up a compound. Original post : forum./index.php/topic/1644-fan-fiction-novel-dead -zone-left-for-dead/
1. Prologue - Near death

Day 0 - Peter Lee's perspective

Man, my legs are tired. And I'm thirsty... I wonder if there's any water in that apartment, could drink them while eating these peanuts I have on me. Better go have a look around.

There's only a couple of zombies here as I walked up to the first floor. Looks like this place have been wiped clean recently. Wouldn't hurt to pick up their leftovers. I'll check the second floor instead.

As expected, the hallway on the second floor has more zeds than the first. I guess I'm in luck. Gotta sneak through these infected first. I've draw out my butterfly knife just in case anyone of them spotted me.

Just when I was about to reach the kitchen, a zed walked out from there. "Shit." Without a second thought, I pounce towards the zed and stabbed him in the head before he make any noises to attract the others to me. "Phew, that was close." I continued to scavenge the kitchen for any food or water I could find and sneaked out of the apartment.

Thinking that I'm safe now, I was startled by the sound of footsteps behind me that's getting louder and louder. Before I could even turn around, the zombie has already grabbed me from behind, and going for the bite. So this is how my life ends huh? Risking my life just to get a bottle of water. I closed my eyes and just let her bite me in the back.

*Eyes are still closed* Huh? I thought I heard a bone cracked. But I didn't feel any pain. Is this how death feels like? As I fell to the ground, I felt something grabbing my shoulder and starts shaking me. I opened my eyes up to see a brown-haired guy waking me up.

"Wha-? Am I dead yet?" "No ya silly, I managed to kill her before she bit you." The man chuckled. "You're lucky that I dropped my wallet back there and found you walking out of the apartment." Snapping out of my confusion, I asked :

"Why the hell do you even need a wallet here? It isn't like your gonna be needing to buy anything in the shops anymore."

"There's a photo of my wife and son in my wallet. It's the only thing that gives me strength to survive in this hell hole."

"Uh... sure."

"Did you found my wallet back there?"

"No, not really, I head up to the second floor to find some water."

"Damn, guess I gotta go in that crowded house again." Without hesitation, he stood up and head inside the apartment again. I didn't have the chance to thank him for rescuing me. Oh well, didn't want to follow this guy around anyways. There's a warehouse nearby that looks pretty deserted. I guess I could hide there and start having my dinner.

After making sure that I'm safe to eat, I opened up 2 packs of peanut and started drinking the can of coke I found back there. Come to think of it, I don't think I could survive this disaster without help. I'd would have been dead if it wasn't for that brown-haired guy. And I don't have any guns with me. Just this butterfly knife that Dad gave me for my camping trip. I should start setting up a camp and attract survivors with me. Well, this isn't a bad place to start. I can clear off the pile of rubble around here and find some useful materials to build a simple storage to keep the food and water. But I'm really tired right now. having to walk all day long and almost died back there. I need some sleep. I lie down beside the generator and think of ways to forming a group before I even realize that I've fallen asleep...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 1 - Camping

**Chapter 1 - Camping**

**Day 1 - Peter's perspective**

"Yo dude, your gonna be late for your interview if you keep sleeping like a pig here."

A voice has awoken me from my nap. It's Xavier, he's my housemate every since I entered college. And I really annoyed by him trying to wake me up everytime from my sweet dreams.

"Yeah, yeah. The interview starts at 4. Just gimme a break will ya?"

"Okay, fine. I'll just sit here and watch the 3pm news then."

"Yea.. that's better. zzZzzZ... Wait.. 3pm news!?"

Ohshitohshitohshit. The interview's in town. It's a couple of mile away from here.I immediately get up from the sofa and rush for the bedroom and get changed.

"Just a note for ya, they said that you don't have to dress up too formal for the interview." Xavier yelled.

"Got it!" I wear my favourite hooded jacket and baseball cap and storm out of the house.

When I opened the door, a strange, shivering man is standing in front of the gate.

"Can I help you, mister?"

The man just stood there without a response.  
Doesn't matter, I'm really late for the interview now. I jumped inside my car and turned the engine on, preparing to move out. Suddenly, the strange man broke my windshield and pounced against me and started biting my from the neck.

"GARRRGHHHH!"

I jumped up and found my face against the piping above me.

"Owowow... my head..."

I'm still in the warehouse. I'm so glad that that was a dream. The funny thing is, has nobody found me yesterday?  
This warehouse is pretty open and unsafe to have a good night sleep.

"Hey, are you okay? You knocked that pipe pretty hard there, kid."

It's the brown-haired guy from yesterday. Is he guarding me while I was asleep? Speaking of pipe...

"Damn it, it still hurts... please don't mention the pipe will ya?"

"Heheh.. Sorry 'bout that. Having a nightmare?"

"I guess... what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging around. My hideout collapsed and I have to move out from that shit hole."

"So you spend the whole night watching me sleep?"

"I'm not your friggin' fairy godfather in real life. I'm just... trying to find a new place to stay."

"Well, this warehouse isn't pretty bad for camping. Just clear the rubble in here and we'd earn ourselves a hideout."

"I guess I'll help out. Name's Miller, Marcus Miller." He lend out his hands to pick me up.

"Peter Lee." I rejected his helping hand and stood up.

"So, where should we start?" Marcus asked.

"How 'bout the barrels near the gate? We're gonna need a storage to put our things down."

"Sounds good, let's get started then."

While we're clearing up the junk piles around the warehouse, we've swapped stories of our life before the infection. And who knows that he's actually a musician, despite looking at his biker outfit.. Well, it would looked better if he wears a leather jacket instead of one ugly long-sleeved shirt.

"Hey, look what I found." Marcus draw out a revolver from a metal box and toss it to me. This gun looks like a police revolver to me. It's frame printed 'Taurus 9mm'.

"The grip's ruined."

"Gah, as long as it still fires bullet, it's a gun." He's right, and I don't have any guns with me. Might as well keep it then.

After a long day, we've managed to clear off a section of the rubble inside the compound and made us a simple storage from a metal box and a large plastic container.

"Well, that should do for today." I said, admiring our work.

"Here" Marcus handed me a can of sardines. "For a job well done today."

"Thanks." We sat down near the generator (I've sat on a barrel beside the gene) and have our lunch.

"So, Pete, do ya wanna head out and find some more food with me?"

"Nah, we're still plenty in food. How 'bout we trash the police station? This bad boy could need some ammo."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." We threw away our empty cans, grabbed our weapons and head off torwards our first mission as a team.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2 - Guilty

**Chapter 2 - Guilty**

**Day 1 - Mario's pespective**

Survivor 1 : "DAMN IT! KEEP THEM AWAY FROM THE RESTAURANT!"

As my group load their bullets on them, I'm trying my best to keep Joyce's bite wounds from bleeding out.

Fox is sitting beside me, giving morale support to her to stay alive.

Fox : "Please don't leave me, I don't know what to do if your gone."

Mario : "Give me that antibiotic, hurry!"

Fox handed me the bottle of antibiotic as quick as she could. I applied it on Joyce's still-bleeding wound, hoping it'll stop overtime.

Survivor 1 : " WE CAN'T HOLD THEM MUCH LONGER! MAKE IT QUICK DOC!"

I can't concentrate like this. We need to retreat, now.

Mario : "Let's get out of here guys!"

Fox : "But my sister..."

Mario : "Don't worry about her. Just help me lift her up to that serving trolley."

I pushed Joyce out of the kitchen and to the backyard in haste.

Survivor 2 : "GAHH! GET HIM OF- AHHHH!"

Survivor 1 : "TAYLOR!"

Survivor 3 : "FOX, GRAB THIS! WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF FOR YOU GUYS!"

Survivor 1 : "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW FRED!?"

Fox : "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU GUYS BEHIND!"

Survivor 3 : "JUST MOVE IT!"

He threw his bag into the kitchen from the dining area and slams the door behind us.

Fox : "ADAM! FRED!"

Mario : "C'mon, Fox. We gotta go, for our own sakes as well."

Fox picked up the bag and followed me from behind. We've run through a horde of zombies that's breaking a wooden door and escaped onto the empty street as Joyce's blood trails behind us. Gunshots from that restaurant is slowly fading from fast paced to nothing.

We've stopped beside the police station just across the street. I resumed my treatment on Joyce but to be rejected by her.

Joyce : "It's... no use, I can't... hold this..."

"Just sit still, Joyce. I can still do this."

"Tell... Jose... phine I... i..."

Her grip loosens and she released my hand. That... didn't just happened. Did it? I... I've just lead the group into a death trap and failed to save Joyce. Is this just a nightmare?

Fox rushed towards her sister, calling for her name as tears roll down her cheeks. This isn't happening... this isn't happening...

Fox : "MARIO YOUR A FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

This isn't happening... this isn't...

Fox : "IF IT ISN'T FOR YOUR BRILLIANT IDEA TO RUNMAGE A FUCKING WRECKED RESTAURANT, OUR FRIENDS WOULD BE STILL STANDING!"

This isn't happening... this isn't happening...

Fox : "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

Fox pushes me off balance and pushes Joyce away from me.

I.. I'm sorry, Fox...

**To be continued...**


End file.
